


新月之约

by imcakey



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Turk Vincent Valentine
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcakey/pseuds/imcakey
Summary: 让这新月做个见证，我渴望与你的永恒Crescent Moon Charm, a charm imbued with the fervent desire to be by one's side for eternity. (FF7R)Hojo dies. Lucrecia moves on. How should Vincent decide to spend his immortal life?
Relationships: Lucrecia Crescent/Vincent Valentine, Sephiroth/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文又名：  
> 不老不死的我在哪里找真爱【划掉】  
> 文森特你换个女朋友就好了【划掉】  
> Vincent Valentine / Lucrecia Crescent  
> （Eventual） Sephiroth Crescent / Vincent Valentine  
> * Sephiroth got the family name from his mom.

  
Vincent是个怪胎。

这是塔克斯部门公认的结论。

说是怪胎，倒不是因为Vincent做过什么出格的事情。恰恰相反，他做人做事都太像一张模板，缺乏个性。神罗公司的塔克斯部门身负间谍，刺杀，爆破，护卫等等繁多职责，是个富有挑战性的工作。该部门一直致力于挖掘人员中的潜力，将他们开发成模范特工。

直到Vincent的加入。

Vincent的背景很普通——实在是太普通了，与部门里的其他人格格不入。这人出生于某个书香世家，按部就班地上学考试，念完了大学。这履历再正常不过，而一个正常的大学生会在毕业后加入神罗某个文职部门，坐在办公室里等升迁。

而不是把人生转个一百八十度，加入枪口捡命的塔克斯，游走在黑暗中。

好吧，有些人觉得塔克斯酷毙了。但这些天真的孩子都会在十六七岁递交申请，幸运儿会进入米德加某所特殊学校，在那里进行训练，过关斩将，选入塔克斯部门。

除了Vincent，这个人是突然冒出来的。

平心而论，这人的枪法相当不错，一个外行人竟然破了塔克斯部门引以为傲的拔枪速度和准心记录。这种素质，若是稍加打磨，绝对是一柄利器。上面大概是这么想的，便破例招了Vincent。

这下可有意思了。

Vincent办事儿，真让人放心。但上面没有吩咐的事儿，他也是真不上心。

Vincent的第一次任务，就遇上了最糟的局面：谈判破裂，要杀人质。有个恐怖组织绑了一个科学家的老婆孩子，要偷神罗的研究资料。上面纠结一番，放下灭口命令。发布命令的人心里还残余相当的心里斗争，哪知道在现场的Vincent毫无负担，利落几枪，每颗子弹贯穿眉心。用扫尾小队的话来形容：粉色膏絮像花一样溅开、漂亮得令人想吐。

Vincent没吐，他也没有任何心理难题要倾诉。他坐上回米德加的直升飞机，合上眼睛。驾驶员以为这个迷途的羔羊需要指引，哪知道Vincent全程一言不发——他睡着了。降落后，还不忘对驾驶员例行公事地道谢。

这事儿传回总部，引起了小范围的关注。人人都以为，Vincent·Valentine天生就是干这行的。他甚至并不需要培养，打娘胎里出来就是个模板塔克斯了。心狠手黑，用不了几年，这人一定能成为新生代领军人物。

可很快，他们就发现，Vincent对什么都毫无兴趣。

塔克斯部好苗子多，也都很有个性。文森特的搭档Veld精明算计，喜欢在任务之余研究上司的心思。武艺高手Katana痴迷武学，加入塔克斯是为了杀人练刀。但整个神罗公司里，没谁像文森特这样——工作认真，工作完就懈怠消极。高跟鞋女王Scarlet是个人缘极好的，但连她，都没法说服Vincent参与任何工作外的社交，比如周五下午的放松小聚——除了Vincent，所有个性迥异的塔克斯都会参加。

Vincent拒绝她的理由？因为在任务空余的间隙，Vincent·Valentine，最喜欢在野外闲逛。

这是1977年的早春。Vincent已经在神罗塔克斯混了六年。他的枪法依然无人能敌，业绩却平平。这人写任务报告时，充分发挥言简意赅的风格，将他打过的脑袋和干过的丰功伟绩一笔带过，升迁之路是肯定没影了。

谁也不知道，他留在塔克斯部门是为了什么。

不过，这些闲言碎语打扰不了Vincent。此时，他正在尼布尔海姆执行一个无聊的护卫任务，毫无难度可言，午休时间长到他可以在树下补觉。

只是这一次，Vincent不知道，他会遇到一位不请自来的访客。

⁂ ⁂

“护卫先生，有人说过，你的眼睛很漂亮吗？”

Vincent从发呆状态里回神，看到一个穿着白大褂的女人。这是他护卫对象之一，Lucrecia，杰诺瓦项目的助手。Vincent读过她的资料，生物学博士。他读到那行履历时，已经可以心无波澜——即便，他自己差点走上同样的道路。如果Vincent当年接受了博士入学通知，这会他应该刚毕业，大概会终日捣鼓细胞溶液，说不定会和这些白大褂们一起，研究古生物的残骸。

而不是像现在这样，用各种匪夷所思的手法，创作着现代人类的肉体尸块。

Vincent的眼睛是红色的，这独特的瞳色是他家祖传。配合文森特冷硬的表情线条，格外摄人。从小到大，拿他眼睛做文章的人不少。

倒是头一回，有人用他的瞳色作搭讪的开场白。

穿白大褂的科学家弯着腰，笑意盈盈地看着躺在草地上的Vincent，似乎完全不在意这位特工背后的流言蜚语。Vincent强硬的工作作风搭配他在人际上的刻意疏离，催生了许多关于他的传说。人们谈论这个内敛沉默的青年，猜测他秀气的外表下，是个怎样爱折磨人的恶魔；他是否只有带来痛苦和死亡时，才会有一丝表情的外露；他看着年纪轻轻，可谁知道他手上又沾了多少人命？

最新的猜测是三百。Vincent想，这帮科学家还是挺会估概率的。完全错误的假设，竟然得出差不离的结论。他本人对这些猜测也毫无阻拦的意思，任由其野蛮生长，好让别人知难而退。

显然，Lucrecia并不是这些「别人」中的一员。她站在树下看着他，眼角弯弯，完全没意识到面前人的危险性——他身上明明藏了个小型武器库。

他看着她，她便回望进那双红眼里。

Vincent心底叹息一声：这些长在温室里的花朵啊……

他闭上眼翻个身，不给Lucrecia任何回应。

这女子并没有马上识趣走开。相反，她在Vincent身边坐了下来。草屑被压倒时传来一阵清新的气息——或者，这是她的香水味？Vincent不知道。太阳将女孩的影子拉扯着，投到Vincent的头脸上，提醒他，不速之客尚未离去。

Vincent没有睁眼，他不知道她在看什么。他在等她走开。

过了一会，女孩才满足了他的这个愿望。临走前不忘对Vincent打招呼：抱歉，今天打扰了，下次再见了，护卫先生。

Vincent没想到，她是认真的。

第二天，同一地点，Vincent的午休时间，她又来了。隔着几十米的距离，他就认出了女孩。对方依然穿着白大褂，却又有点不同。内搭的衬衣换成了蓝色百折衬衫，下身换了条飘逸的灰色短裙。颜色是搭配过的，清新和谐。女子手里提着午餐盒，不紧不慢地走来。

还没等女子靠近，Vincent就闭上了眼睛，无声地拒绝。

这个女孩却是出乎意料的固执，甚至有点孩子气。她对着闭目的文森特说话，轻柔地像是自言自语：今天的阳光真不错呢，远处山丘的弧线，看着很漂亮。等她铺好午餐布再坐下，声音间竟然有笑意：塔克斯先生，只要我在，会一直闭着眼睛吗？

Vincent没有搭理她。

Lucrecia也不恼，动手打开了餐盒，食物的气息扑面而来。她慢条斯理地用筷子夹出饭团，不忘了把Vincent放进话题里：护卫先生是五台人吗？我看有点像。我很欣赏五台的食物呢，也做了一点。如果你不介意，可以尝尝。云云。

虽然Vincent闭眼不见，但那炸肉排的味道让他想起他母亲的手制便当。Lucrecia猜的没错，Vincent是个混血，他的相貌多遗传自母亲，只有眼睛像父亲。他的母亲为了父亲，从五台搬到陌生的东大陆。很可惜，父亲为了工作，整日奔波在世界各地。母亲曾提起过，早知这样，还不如将家安在五台，反正见不到父亲，哪里都一样。

反正见不到丈夫，这个家也是有没有都一样。

那时的Vincent不知道如何回复，便在沉默中大口吞咽下一块又一块的食物，好像这样就能鼓舞母亲——看啊，你还有个儿子，你儿子是多么喜欢你做的菜。

至今，母亲去世已经八年了。文森特也有八年没有闻过这种异国食物的香气。

明明他已经学会了做饭，却刻意地回避了家的味道。

Lucrecia将他的沉默当作某种许可，不说话，直到用完她的午餐。这女人收拾起餐盒的动作都是轻轻柔柔，没有一点金属叮当刺耳的声音。她收拾完后并不离开，而是静静坐在树下。

良久，Lucrecia开口：“塔克斯先生，交班要迟到了呢。”

又被她言中了。Vincent下午有轮班，保护杰诺瓦项目的主负责人，Hojo博士。这个男人的脾气和他的职位一样大，也只有Vincent能在他的奚落前面不改色。

“呀，这样下去，我下午也要迟到了。”Lucrecia听着有点苦恼，却一点也不害怕：“怎么办，Hojo主任又要痛骂一场了？”

Vincent决定不能这么耗下去了。他打好了主意，睁眼，走人，不会给Lucrecia多余的回应。

当他睁眼时，却与正要起身的女子对上了目光。

那女孩对他一笑，温和地看不出一点作弄的痕迹。Vincent才发现，对方棕色长发下的面容柔美，棕色眼睛温柔得像是大地裹上了水幕。与他想像中张牙舞爪的模样，完全对不上。

没有多说什么，Lucrecia走开了。

留下Vincent坐在原处，感到某种不真实的，像是梦境褪去的痕迹。

清冷的香味，是香水吧。

明明是看上去娇弱需要保护的花朵，可以用柑橘的甜美、或是铃兰的细腻来装点自己。为什么会选择用这种青草似的香薰？

剩下的这一天，Vincent一如既往地执行任务。心里却有什么微小的种子，被风拂过，就无法停止颤抖。

⁂ ⁂

Lucrecia是个看似柔和，实则固执无比的人。

她每天都来拜访树下的Vincent，调整自己的上班时间，就为了能与塔克斯共享同一片树荫的影子。

Vincent无法拒绝，也无法不听。明明该是令人闻风丧胆的杀手机器，在她面前，Vincent发现自己开始重温人类的回忆。

她对各地的春景和花都了如指掌，她为了研究跑过世界上很多地方，她笑着说，不知道为什么，尼布尔海姆的春色就是不一样呢。

顿了几秒，她又加上一句，看花的同伴也很重要啊…轻飘飘的声线几乎让耳朵发痒。

Vincent好像看到了一点羞涩——或者说，那也是他自己的表情？两人的短暂对视后，不约而同地转头，眼神落在远处的山峦风光。

是在哪个时间点过后，他已经习惯了女孩每日必来的拜访？他们甚至有过几场像样的对话。又是从何时起，他无法不注意到，他与她的相似性？

再到了与总部通话的时候，Vincent点名要和Veld聊聊。这是他为数不多的朋友里，最懂女人心的了。

“Veld，我有事问你。”

“呀，稀奇呀真稀奇，大名鼎鼎的Vincent竟然有用得上我的那一天？”

“………要不算了。”Vincent想得出Veld在另一头的模样，他突然觉得自己的想法很荒唐：“挂了。”

“哎你等等！”Veld大叫，“你是不是遇上感情问题了？”

“…………你们这么闲，都浪费人力去监控职员的私生活了吗？”

“你要是想保密，就不要和人家姑娘在树下谈天说地啊？”

“……” Vincent不得不承认，他与Lucrecia的事情有点太快。他还没搞明白自己该采用什么战略，就已经被对方牵着鼻子走了。在这场战争里，他既没有经验、也没做准备，连战场都选的该死的糟糕，完全没有发挥的余地。

“行了，”Veld大发慈悲：“我知道你讲不出什么。那，我问你答。”

“可以。”

“你想问自己是不是爱上了一个姑娘。”

“……”Vincent低头，鞋在地砖上摩擦。

“嗯哼，看来是我说中了。第一题，你是不是常常看她？”

“……”文森特闭上眼睛。

“哈，我希望那个可怜的女人没被你的吸血鬼凝视给吓倒。老天，还记得你带过的后生，那个爱耍枪的Gun吗？他现在也开始带人了。他没事就把小鬼们训得嗷嗷叫，再跟人说『比起Vincent前辈，我对你们够仁慈了』。啊？你当年给他留下了多大的心理阴影啊？”

“……”

“不过也是，我听说小女生们很喜欢这种。这算什么，女人更爱坏男人？”

“……”

“啧，你这该死的消音器。我告诉你啊，就你这样不说话，可是追不到女孩子的。”

“……”

Veld，文森特最铁的战友，今天也没能打破搭档的沉默之墙。

“第二题，你是不是看到她的目光就会躲？”

“……”

“哈！哈！”隔着电话线，Veld促狭的笑容好像近在眼前，“我真该跟你一起去，这个护卫任务，哎，把你那慌张的样子好好记录下来。塔克斯部的王牌？连个小姑娘的目光都招架不住！你该不会还脸红了吧？像个初中生一样！”

“……”文森特无法反驳，他选择保持沉默。

“我真是万分好奇呀。就你那种程度的自闭，连Scarlet都没法撬开，到底是何方神圣，竟然能收服你？”

“……战友，”文森特深吸一口气，声调平平道：“你还没问完，不要这么早下结论。”

可惜，Veld把Vincent的逞强看了个透，笑地更欢了：“最后一个问题：你是不是想要保护她，看到什么东西、都想分享给她？”

唯独这个问题，文森特无法那么简单地肯定。

他想保护Lucrecia吗？那是他职责的一部分，他当然要保护她。但，认识了这个美丽的女科学家后，文森特就明白了，她不是表面上的那样柔弱。在那线条柔软的面庞下，有一颗不为外物轻易移动的心。如果真的发生了什么……她会自己做出决定，不需要依赖别人。

不知为何，文森特就是如此笃定着。大概因为他自己也经常被人误会成冷酷杀手，文森特对「外貌与性格的反差」十分地敏感。

他又有什么可以给她的呢？文森特想不到什么答案。

他没怎么见过爱的表达。在这件事情上，文森特的父母实在不是好榜样，明明两人相爱，却天各一方，疏远到了比朋友还不如，却仍不愿离婚。Vincent对于「爱」最直接的理解，是在超市里，撞见他母亲与一个陌生男人执手相望。

太亲密，不像是朋友。

太遥远，不像是家人。

那时的文森特正在叛逆期。这个年纪的男孩子，尤其是像文森特这样崇拜他父亲的男孩子，是有可能挥舞着拳头冲上去，威慑这个插足家庭的第三者。性格温和一点的，也会走上前一步，彬彬有礼地自我介绍，再不露痕迹地谈起父亲的存在。

文森特的眼睛扫过母亲一向平静的面容上颤抖的眉目，突然就不想打扰这一刻。他转身，将自己藏在货架后的阴影里，他盯着地砖上某个平面，想象那里曾有的污迹的样子。他对自己说，这就是爱了。

Veld把文森特的沉默当做肯定。他清清嗓子：“铁树开花，恭喜恭喜啊。要泡妞秘籍，找我那就对了。整个部门里，我敢打包票，没有人比我更懂怎么追女人了。我说，你们到哪一步了？牵手？接吻？……啧，不会已经全垒打了吧？”

文森特懒得理他，冷哼一声算是否认。

“连手都没有牵！”Veld一拍桌子，“你不知道女科学家——多稀有啊，身边多少男人。竞争对手太多了！你至少得在她心里排个位！赶紧定个战术计划，我说！你听！”

文森特大致想的出来Veld的计划会是什么样。这个乐于钻营的男人一直自豪自己的「识人之术」，总吹嘘他的泡妞记录，号称他一小时就能拿下一颗芳心，再放到床上去。文森特对此嗤之以鼻，Veld嘲笑他古板至极。无论如何，Veld这种人的经验，没什么值得借鉴的。

出乎他的意料，Veld给他的计划听上去可行极了。

“你不如送个小礼物，发个约会邀请？买东西嘛，挑点小饰品。约会地点……唔你这种冷场王…………不如直接请人去踏青得了？你在那儿待了三个月，已经把郊外都走过了吧？找个轻松的小道，走走路看看风景。就算聊不下去，至少也不会尴尬…………”

⁂ ⁂

盖亚在上，文森特从没给女生送过什么「小礼品」。

沉默的枪手站在尼布尔海姆镇上唯一一家首饰铺里，皱着眉，研究橱窗上的展览品。

左边一对星星耳钉闪闪发光，右边一只花瓣手镯也是熠熠生辉。文森特觉得眼前这些小东西都长着一个样。如果他可以选，他宁愿送一把枪。

他了解枪，那是他最可靠的战友。

而现在，他在选一个礼物，送给一个姑娘，一位可能与他共度一生的人。

Veld要是知道这个想法，一定会嘲笑他。这位花花公子的字典里还没有结婚这个概念。更何况，在Veld的进度条里，文森特还没有牵过手，就已经计划起一辈子，实在是白日做梦。

但文森特就是这样一个无可救药的死火山。

他上一次心动是什么时候？文森特试图拼凑出学生年代的他。不少女生对他送过秋波，可惜——大学的他一心想要追随父亲的脚步，整日埋在生物实验室里，为申请博士项目而努力，对这些花花草草并无任何兴趣。

再往前数，就到高中时期了。那时的文森特阴沉极了，因为他母亲频繁将情人带回家里。

母亲的情人是个样貌朴素，看上去平平无奇的中年男子。五台人，与他母亲一样。这男人的外形和父亲的儒雅有相当的差距，笑起来时还有点讨好的味道。要说他有什么优点——大概是比父亲出场次数要多得多。

当他来访时，母亲总是坚持亲自下厨。这个温柔的家庭主妇会综合就餐人的口味。她会做文森特偏爱的甜菜汤，也会做她情人喜欢的鱼鲜饭。端上餐桌的时候已经分好了。两个男子对着各自的主食，就是他们在瓦伦丁夫人心里的分量。

一半一半。

没有一个菜只为她自己而做。

文森特吞下一口汤，咽下喉中未说出的话语。他感到一种背叛，却无法宣之于口。只能沉默地，听母亲与她的情人故作生疏的闲聊。

饭毕，一场折磨终于结束，餐桌上的三个人都很满意。文森特对这男人无法亲近，吃完饭，他就会回到自己的房间。

爱，是隐忍……

文森特关上门的声音极轻，没有谁能听出一点不满的声音。

大概是他驻足的时间太久，年轻的售货员小姐终于鼓足勇气上来搭话：“这位先生，您有中意的款式吗？”

文森特抬头与她茫然对视，对方是个金发碧眼的圆脸女孩，文森特却在她杏眼的弧度里看到几分露克蕾西亚的影子。

这几天，他在哪里都能看见露克蕾西亚的影子。

他转头：“我想为女伴挑选一个礼物。”

他的嗓音低沉，富有磁性。售货员小姐突然发现，这位英俊阴沉的先生并没有想象中那么难以接近。她的语调轻快起来：“您有什么具体的目标吗？想要什么首饰呢？耳饰，手镯，还是项链？对材质有偏好吗？金银？锆石？需要特定附魔效果的吗？”

文森特这才发现，她身后还有整整另一面墙的首饰柜，皱眉：“没有。”

“唔！”售货员小姐收到讯号，开始滔滔不绝地介绍起来：“您刚才是对这款「星音」耳钉感兴趣吗？我先拿出来您瞧瞧。先生，您的眼光真好！这是才到的最新系列，我把类似的款式也取出来，您尽管看看。”

文森特盯着那一团团闪光。

他母亲也做过类似的事情，将她的珠宝排在黑色天鹅绒上：“宝贝？我戴哪款最好看？”那时父亲还常回家，那时的文森特还小。“这个！水滴型的才配你的裙子。”“好的，文尼真棒。”后来父亲的面容淡了，关于那些珠宝的记忆，也被围裙和家政手套淹没了。

现在还在想这种事，文森特觉得自己可真糟糕。他略一颔首，对售货员问道：“你这里，有什么特别的款式吗？”

“您是希望送一件特别含义的物品吗？结婚纪念？还是生日礼物哩？”

“不，只是……”文森特想想，自己先笑了：“我希望邀她出来约会。”

“哇！您可真浪漫！太古典了！”

这年头，还没约会就送宝石首饰的人并不多见。售货员小姐看着眼前的男人，肃然起敬。在尼布尔海姆可不多见这种风度的男子，高大冷淡，说起心上人时的笑，却是意外的柔和。

实际上，文森特曲解了Veld的指示。后者只想让他送些小玩意讨女孩欢心，可没让文森特直奔这种定终生用的宝石首饰店……

无论如何，售货员小姑娘觉得自己肩上的担子沉甸甸的——她已经在脑内补完了好几个言情戏码，自认这个礼物，就是帮助眼前的先生约得佳人的关键。而她，当然要帮这种稀世好男人！

她眨眨眼：“我们这里还有几件独一无二的商品呢，平时可不会轻易示人的。这个系列是以古文学为背景创作的，包含「长流」，「新月」和「雾歌」几款首饰……”

“新月？”文森特捕捉到这个词汇，Lucrecia的姓氏正是Crescent。

“啊，是的，就是这个。”女孩难得将它拿出来，动作多了些小心翼翼：“这吊坠的材质很特殊的，因此只有一支。「新月」这个名字，来自于某首古诗歌，也有个很浪漫的寓意哦！我去把画册拿来……”

文森特看着眼前的吊坠，想象它新月状的金辉与Lucrecia的黄丝发带相映衬的样子：“就是这件了。”

“咦？”售货员还没来得及把画册翻到对应的页面。

文森特又笑：“我已经决定好，就是它了。可以帮我包起来吗？”

文森特走出首饰店。他将那个包装精美的小盒攒在手里，手插在风衣里，他的温度将那盒子握暖了。

文森特想，冥冥之中，没有比这更合适的了。

⁂ ⁂

当Lucrecia看到那小盒子时，眼里满是惊讶，她笑着问文森特：“不会是戒指吧？”文森特摇摇头，面上却也沾了笑。

按照东大陆的习俗，Lucrecia本来该在收到礼物时就拆开，表达惊喜的。

但是五台人的习惯，是不当着送礼人的面拆礼物。Lucrecia以为文森特注重五台的习俗，并没有拆开。文森特知道露克蕾西亚的这点考虑，他的心里涌上一股暖流

两人并肩走在尼布尔海姆的山郊，没有人说话。

首饰盒子在Lucrecia的外套口袋里。文森特想，这样就很好。

Lucrecia发现山坡上一团植株，兴致勃勃地招呼文森特上前：“瞧这个花蔓，可是难得的草药呀。”

文森特看过去，他也认出来了那团植物。他小时候，父亲会带他去山里野营，教他辨别植物的品种，领着他打枪猎鸟。对那时的文森特来说，父亲就是他的英雄。

文森特走上去，揪下一枝藤蔓，手指灵巧地撕掉刺，再将柔软的枝绕成环状。他将蔓藤做的手镯递向女孩的方向：“赭荆的汁液可以带来清凉感。”

Lucrecia看着他，惊讶：“你怎么知道？”

“了解过一点。”文森特淡淡道。

Lucrecia接过那镯子，轻轻套在手上。深色蔓藤很衬她雪白的皮肤，风拨弄着女孩的棕发。文森特瞧着这画面，觉得山风也是有温度的。

Lucrecia却低下头：“抱歉……”

“？你没有做错什么。”

Lucrecia摇摇头：“是我不该，好像只有自己才懂植物一样，先入为主，说了些伤人的话。”

“没事，”文森特定定道：“我没有感觉到。”

女科学家仰头看着他，轻轻一笑：“文森特先生真是温柔的人。老实说，我刚才一路在纠结，说些什么好呢？”

“……”

“没想到一开口，就差点坏了气氛。”

文森特看她，眸光微闪：“和我在一起的时候，你会有压力吗？”

“有一点……啊，并不是那个意思。”Lucrecia整理下思绪，“只是，会紧张啊。”

文森特想，我也是。

但他开口却是：“有什么话，都可以说……我很乐意做你的听众。”

二人对视几秒，Lucrecia笑笑：“那么，我就不客气啦。最近，其实……”

她说起在镇上的餐厅里找到的宝藏，说文森特先生喜欢甜品吗，我们可以一起去试试那个草莓奶冻。文森特点头说好。

她说起研究队里的每个人，说起她研究进展的百转千回。熟悉又陌生的名词蹦出来，文森特只能听懂一些。当他跟不上时，他就看着女孩子专注的脸庞，温柔而坚定。她那追逐着真理的眼睛闪闪发光，那么有感染力。注视着她，文森特仿佛找到了自己过去人生里缺失的目的。

“我可是队里唯一的女性哦，”Lucrecia顿了顿，笑道：“要做的更好呢！”

“你真厉害……”文森特知道，做个「异类」是什么感觉。他看向女孩，眉宇间全是温柔。

Lucrecia看着他，眼中水雾一颤，垂下头。

文森特静静等着她的下文。

没有人说话，听得见靴子踩在草地上的声音。

直到他们走到火山遗迹的另一头，Lucrecia才缓缓开口：“不知怎么回事，在文森特先生面前，好像可以稍微放松一点呢……”

她抬头冲他一笑：“大概是被这样的眼睛注视的时候，就会不由自主地陷进去吧。”

文森特不知如何回答。

Lucrecia在他这里寻找什么呢？真的有人因为「眼睛漂亮」这种理由，就一头撞进名为文森特的铜墙铁壁吗？

但有一点，他可以确信——他从未如此清晰地听见自己的心跳。

文森特回给Lucrecia一个淡淡的微笑。

在他沉静的外表下，灼热的熔岩流淌。千万思绪无处倾泄，终于在今天找到一个出口。


	2. Chapter 2

在尼布尔海姆山踏青归来后，两人的关系又近了许多。文森特想，接下来的步骤是什么？向总部申请长期驻扎？只要她还在这里，自己便也留在这里守护她。Veld跟他千叮万嘱，让他把几个节日好好记下。两个人会一起度过七夕，她的生日，他的生日，情人节，初遇纪念日，如此反复。直到某天，挑选她喜欢的时间地点，求婚，结婚，成家……纪念日也要增加。

到时，文森特可以申请换到文职部门。在办公室里朝九晚五，到点就下班回家。也许他们有孩子，他会带着孩子去露营观星，像他父亲做过的那样。但与他父亲不同，文森特对自己说，他绝不会做个隐形的爸爸。

Lucrecia的工作很拼，忙起来了就什么都顾不上。毕竟，她正在一个男性主导的领域里孤军奋斗。拼上全力，只为展现自己的光芒。

而文森特已被那光芒吸引了。他想，不管怎样都可以，他已做好迎接未来的准备了。

他只是没有料到，Lucrecia无故消失了一天。

等她重回实验室的时候，女科学家的脸上多了些憔悴，眼周也微微肿起。她伸出手，握着那个首饰盒，印花的包装拆掉了。她说：“对不起。”她的眼眶红红的， 还有水光。

文森特看到泪水滑过她的脸颊，他忽然就失去了反应的能力。

Lucrecia垂头，刘海滑落遮住了她的眼睛。她轻轻地将盒子放在手边桌上，像是躲着什么灾难似地，头也不回地走了。

文森特愣在原地。

他的人生中类似的经历已有很多，他却从没能习惯这揪心的感觉。整个世界倾倒在他胸口，他无法哭泣，也无话可说。

文森特七岁时，父亲第一次带他用枪。来福猎枪，很长，不比男孩矮多少。他按照指示，半蹲在地，吃力地将枪架好，再顶在肩膀上，咬紧牙关，不要颤抖分毫。男孩轻扣扳机，却没能按下。

父亲将手放在他的肩上：“放松。”

他更紧张了，眯起眼睛。十字准星后面是只毛团。他的手指一动，红色沾湿了灰毛。

但他失手了，那东西扑腾了几下，没有立刻死亡。他在瞄准镜后把那抽搐的动作看得清清楚楚。

他感到父亲的温度离开了自己。他看着高大的男人走上前，蹲下身，手枪顶在那可怜呜咽的小东西身上。砰的声音，闷闷的，文森特抖了一下，一切都静了。

父亲回望他：“别害怕。”父亲的面孔在瞄准镜后，看得清晰极了。

文森特感到后背发凉，他挪开枪口。

父亲提着毛团的耳朵，递到文森特面前，沉声道：“一击毙命，是对生命的温柔。”

男孩迟疑地接过死去的猎物，点点头。

何时起，父亲鲜少归家，面容也逐渐模糊？

少年时常去猎场。他摸过一把又一把猎枪，红的黑的十字准星之后，少年总能感到一个幽灵样的身影。他是就站在自己背后，还是身藏瞄准镜之中？

文森特开始练习手枪。每当母亲与情人在一起的日子，他便一个人驱车去靶场。手枪的缺口式瞄准器很不一样，只有一个点。他不能把视线全放在目标上，也不能太注重手上的枪，必须保持某种脆弱的平衡。正确的做法，是将目光落在虚无之处。透过那一个小小的点，此处与彼处，尽囊括在视线之中。

可是，文森特还是摆脱不了那个身影。

就像他脑海中，总忍不住想，母亲与情人在一起时的笑。

多少年了？

原来——留在原地，还留恋着过去的那个「家」的，只有他一个人吗？

文森特将视线放空，既不在这里，也不在那里。

他扣动扳机，正中靶心。

文森特喜欢枪。

枪口对面的一切，都是要消灭的对象。

这是个简单的问题，简洁，所以美丽。他要做的只有瞄准，一切尽在他掌握之中。成功还是失败，都只因他而起。即使结果不尽如人意，他至少知道是哪里步骤出了错，该怎样惩罚。

而不是像现在这样，文森特一概不知，只能眼睁睁看着Lucrecia的背影消失在实验室的门后。

他感到喉中似有千钧，言语从不是他的强项。他迈步，朝着那个倩影消失的方向。

“护卫，”一个尖锐的声音从他背后传来：“过来一下。”

文森特机械地转头，看到Hojo博士。这人的白大褂上溅满了红棕的血迹。Hojo眉头紧皱，提高了音调：“快点！有好几个都要处理！”

文森特下意识地掏枪，上膛。他看着自己跟在Hojo的背后，他嗅到变异的怪物身上的臭味，他感到胳膊比思维更快地抬起，他听到手指拨弄扳机的声音。一个，两个……弹无虚发。

也许这些科学家没有猜错，文森特想。

他是死亡的信使，苦痛的传道。当他熟练地夺走生命时，他才逐渐听清自己心脏的跳动。

咚、咚、咚！

每一朵血花溅起，都在现实的面具上开了一个口子。文森特的呼吸平稳下去，思路逐渐清晰。

他得找到Lucrecia。

他动心了，他不甘了。

他至少得问个明白。

⁂ ⁂

文森特在隔离实验室外等了一下午，他将那首饰盒子拆开，装回去，拆开，再装回去……

天黑了，研究员三三两两地离开，就是不见女科学家的身影。文森特走上前问：“Lucrecia在哪里？”

戴眼镜的男子与同伴对视一眼，挤出难为的微笑：“这个…我们不知道。”

文森特的眯起眼睛：“不知道，还是不想说？”

那猩红色的视线让人不敢直视，两人拉扯着走开了：“我们真不知道，她换组了！”

文森特的手摩挲着盒子。他皱眉，看着空荡荡的长廊。

Lucrecia在躲着他。

幸好，对塔克斯来说，追踪截堵不过是基础技能。文森特动用一点监督人的权限，人事调动就没有秘密可言。Lucrecia换进了Hojo带领的小组，课题是研究如何复生杰诺瓦。

这个小组十分混乱，几个研究员像是抓瞎一样，把提取出来的杰诺瓦细胞灌进各种生物体中。他们以高涨的热情和教科书般的效率，制造一个又一个怪胎，再看它们变异，失败，被处置。偶尔，他们会做人体试验，变异的后果也严重一些。这时候就到文森特出场，击杀这些再也称不上人类的怪物。即使清理地再频繁，实验室的地砖缝里也难免渗入些黏液和肉沫。

文森特无法想象Lucrecia置身其中的样子。

一定有什么错了，他想。

文森特在窗外，Lucrecia在屋内。女科学家正在电脑上飞速摆弄着什么。文森特透过玻璃，试图分辨她的眉心是否蹙起。

他伸出手，扣了扣窗户。女子僵住了一秒，才看向窗外。她的表情无法形容，混杂了错愕和别的什么，像是被噩梦找上门的惊慌。在那曾经温柔的面庞里，文森特找不到一丝留念的痕迹。

Lucrecia转头，对屋内说了什么，她走出实验室。屋内，Hojo博士走到窗前，阴沉地盯着屋外的护卫。文森特抱起双臂，目光冷峻，面色不变。Hojo伸手，将百叶窗放下，唰地阻隔了两人的对视。

Lucrecia走出来，她站在文森特几米之外，低头看地，不愿对上视线。

“为什么？”最终还是文森特打破了沉默。

“……对不起。”Lucrecia摇摇头，吐字冷硬如霜，“请不要再来找我了。”

Lucrecia沉默，文森特也沉默。无声中，他们的距离比看到的还要远。

但文森特清楚感到暗涌下无处安放的情感，感到自己又一次站在了人生的变革点。

而他，徒劳无功，想抓住什么。

“之前……为什么？”文森特声音寒彻，如他的心一样，“是我的错觉吗？你——”

“对！都是错觉。”Lucrecia打断了他的话，“一时糊涂而已，现在没有了，什么都没有。”

“……”文森特摇摇头，他看到Lucrecia咬紧嘴唇，“看着我……究竟发生了什么？”他缓缓伸手，想要按住她的肩膀，给她一点依靠。

“我说了！”Lucrecia猛地别过身子，她几乎整个人都在颤抖，“什么都没有！”

文森特的手僵在半空。

“最近我很忙。不要再来打扰我的生活…………拜托你了。”

说完，Lucrecia就走了，没有回头再看一眼。

文森特站在原地。

这感觉如此熟悉。

某个重要的人就这样走出了他的生活。对此，他从来都无能为力。

高中时，母亲与情人已如胶似漆。等他上了大学离家而去，这个家就将不复存在。这是早已预见到的事实，却依然让文森特感到锈迹一样的钝痛。

没想到，距离大学还有一周，母亲死了。

父亲依然在外地调研，没能出席葬礼。母亲为了追随父亲，抛弃了家人与故乡；她死时，家人便也没有现身。

只有她的情人，哭得伤心极了。四五十岁的男人哭得如此撕心裂肺，文森特在他身旁无言也无泪。穿着黑衣的男男女女，依次上前对文森特道：“节哀。”文森特垂着眸子，看着人们散去。

那男人还在哭。文森特递上一张手帕，最后望一眼墓碑与男人，终于转身离去。

收拾遗物的时候，他发现母亲未能寄出的信：

「文尼：

「不要太爱谁。

「找一个爱你的人，而不是你爱的人。

「永远幸福。」

文森特爱枪，这是父亲领他入门的。

文森特在大学里专修生物，因为他父亲是个享誉世界的古生物教授。

文森特两样都干的很不错，相当不错。他的同学赌咒，瞄准射击与研究生物一定有许多共通之处。

这当然是说的通的，二者都需要专注，需要恒心，需要耐得住寂寞。

但更简单的答案就在那里——二者都是文森特对于父亲，最初也最深的印象。

文森特花费三年的时间，赢得了米德加大学的博士入学通知，将自己与父亲的距离缩得更小。

就在那时，他父亲古里摩尔·瓦伦丁的神像，轰然崩塌。

知名教授与女学生的丑闻传遍了学术界。每个实验室里，被切割大体搞的头昏脑涨的学生，将这条笑谈当做调剂。

只有文森特周身没有。他所到之处，往往会突然安静。

这刻意的沉默反而更加显眼。

“瓦伦丁？”

“不是那个瓦伦丁。”

“哦，哦……”

“但听说，是他儿子……”

关上的门，背后有许多漠不关心的眼睛。

丑闻爆发的数日后，文森特找到了他的父亲。

后者被通告撤职，不得不回到研究所的办公室收拾行李。当他抬头看到文森特，嘴唇翕动，却没有发出声音。

夕阳将他的身影拉的老长，他已不再是文森特记忆里那个高大的男人了。至少，不全是。

文森特问：“为什么？”

“………”

所以，传闻是真的——文森特听到胸中有什么破碎的声音：“接下来你有什么打算？回家吧？”

古里摩尔沉默地摇头。

“说话，”文森特再开口时，嗓音已经嘶哑：“说点什么吧……”

古里摩尔所有的私人物品都塞不满一个小行李箱，他提着箱子，走到多年未曾谋面的儿子面前。二人已是一般高，石榴红色的眼睛对视着，没有拥抱。良久，古里摩尔淡淡道：“对不起。”便带着他特有的儒雅风度走了。

留在原地的文森特无法转身，甚至无法去看那个远去的背影。一直以来他追随的虚影轰然倒塌。

他的父亲就这样走出了他的生活。

半年后，古里摩尔·瓦伦丁死于实地勘察里的一场意外，甚至没有留下一点尸骨供人缅怀。

「一击毙命，是对生命的温柔。」

文森特放下书，拿起枪。他将自己投入到神罗的塔克斯部门，在那里的一切都是清晰的，一切也都是模糊的。他是一台没有感情的机器，听着指示，将子弹射进一团团面目模糊里。他不再关心自己还有多久才能追上父亲的脚步——他知道太过执着是没有好处的。

他的火山从未爆发便已死寂。那么，一切都无所谓了。

⁂ ⁂

> “Never have I felt so deeply at one and the same time so detached from myself and so present in the world.”  
> 「我的灵魂与我之间的距离如此遥远 而我的存在却如此真实。」[1]

文森特接触过虚无主义，他看过《局外人》，他觉得这种生活没什么不好。

但他听到最新的流言时，依然挡不住怒火在空洞中燃烧。

“那个女的跟Boss好上了吧。”

“哇噻，这也可以？之前不是那个护卫吗？打得火热得很，怎么就换人了？”

“护卫算什么？你不知道了吧，她前科多着呢，以后也有好戏看的！”  
“前科？她还勾搭——”

文森特重重推开门，打断了窃窃私语。三个研究员讪讪走开，留下文森特一个人在办公室内。他抬眼，看到隔离窗后，Lucrecia与Hojo谈笑的背影。

文森特眼看那二人肩并肩，站在巨大的培养仓面前。仓内泡着杰诺瓦的正体，这标本貌如人类女子，身上插满管道，器官和组织漂浮在培养液里，眼睛里亮着不详的冷光。幽绿的培养液莹莹闪烁，点亮两人的轮廓剪影。

文森特看着Lucrecia与Hojo二人相视一笑；看着Lucrecia握住Hojo手中试管，几乎是十指相扣；看着Hojo伸手揽住Lucrecia的肩膀，亲密地没有一丝距离。

文森特站在原地，感受死灰一样的形体里燃起嫉妒的火焰。

身后声音：“咳咳！”

文森特惊醒，回头看去。杰诺瓦项目的总负责人，Gast博士站在门边，疑惑地看着他。

什么时候，文森特竟然无法察觉一个普通人的脚步？他胡乱点了点头，快步离开这个令他输得一败涂地的战场。

「爱，是隐忍……」

Veld替Vincent不值：“你想年底就调回米德加？”

“……”Vincent不置可否，手上把玩着那个首饰盒。

“被那个女人耍了？”他听着比Vincent还生气：“她怎么敢？”

Vincent想起Lucrecia的微笑，她的泪眼，她颤抖的嘴唇和肩膀，她在Hojo身边的样子，冷光打在她身前，而他只在她背后。他看不清她的面貌。

也许他从来都没有了解名为「Lucrecia·Crescent」的女子。

他爱的不过是虚影，他追的不过是幻象。那么，他又何必执着？

文森特淡淡道：“……谈不上对与错。”

“呵，”Veld冷笑一声，“结婚报告都打到总部来了，你替她辩解什么？”

结婚报告？她与Hojo？这是Vincent没有预见的，他更没有预料到自己的反应。

他捏碎了盒子。

新月尖锐的角刺伤了他的指节，他却依然将那饰物紧紧攒在手中。

> When the soul suffers too much, it develops a taste for misfortune.   
> 「当灵魂受苦太多，它会爱上苦难。」[2]

夏天要来了，公司要开年庆，他与她在电梯里偶遇。

人群嗡嗡地离开，他才发现，她就站在那么近的地方。冷光在她的眼下投出淡淡阴影，但她的背脊挺得笔直。

她大概也看见了他，目光沉下去，看着不知什么地方。

“你，和Hojo，”文森特顿了顿，“恭喜。”

Lucrecia僵了一下，结婚申请明明是保密的？

然后，她想起来了，对于塔克斯来说，神罗公司没有秘密可言。她的头更低了，手指攥着文件夹的一角。

Lucrecia扭过头，电梯的镜子里有男人的倒影，她逃不开那双眼睛。深沉的红色，似曾相识的凝视。潮水般的记忆将她溺毙，从未褪去的哀痛留下新的创口。她不知道那是她的，他的，亦或是来自过去的影子……

“怎么了？”Lucrecia不知道自己的声音可以如此尖锐，她知道自己要失控了，“和上司睡觉的女人，恶心到你了？”

她冲他一笑，笑得很灿烂。因为她必须笑，必须成功，必须向世界证明什么。

Vincent嘴唇颤动着，声音却卡在喉咙里。

她看到了他的无措，她感到有什么凋零的快感在胸腔中迸发。她对自己说，没关系的。

没关系的。

因为她最爱的人已经死了。

其他的，都可以无所谓。

在这世上的Lucrecia不过是一副躯壳，谁拿去做什么，又有什么关系？

一切只为那个人。Lucrecia重复着她的誓言，她可以将全世界变作废墟。

这样想着，她的背挺得更直了：“放心——你不是第一个这么说的人。”

“不该是这样的……” Vincent看着眼前陌生的女子，良久才找回自己的声音：“究竟发生了什么……给我一个倾听的机会，好吗？”

Lucrecia摇头，笑得近乎讽刺，又凄凉。

她说：“放过我吧。”

电梯下降到了最底层。没有人出声，没有人动作，一切凝固在静止的电梯里。

> There is a terrible emptiness in me, an indifference that hurts.  
> 「我的心里有一片可怕的空白，使我难过的无动于衷」[3]

这就是他们两人共同的终点了。

很久以后，Vincent仍然止不住地想：

如果故事在这里结束，就好了。

[1-3]: Albert Camus，加缪。


	3. Chapter 3

五台人很讲究传宗接代。在Vincent高中快结束时，Vincent的母亲又有了身孕。

女人已有四十多岁的年纪，孕吐的反应太强烈。即使是在家里，她也随身带着方手帕，保养的很好的脸上总是眉头紧锁，像是这个世界都在为难她。

少年看着母亲干呕的样子，只能默默为她倒上一杯水，轻轻抚过她的肩膀；再虚扶着她的腰，领着她在椅子上坐下稍歇。

Vincent折起袖子，接手过厨房的活。

他不用看也知道，在他背后，母亲脸上必然挂着某种特定的笑。那是母亲见到儿子的爱。

那也是母亲不忍见儿子的爱。

她没有说话，他便也沉默。

直到那男人前来拜访。

“你感觉怎么样了？”“胸口还是挺难受的…”“坐下、坐下吧。”男人小心翼翼地扶着他母亲，护着他的稀世珍宝。

男人对Vincent说话时依然是讨好的味道：“放着吧，我来？”

Vincent抖抖手上的水，这男人自然而然地接替了他的位置。

Vincent点点头，走出这不再属于他的家。

· ·

在Hojo的实验室里，Vincent继续他清道夫的工作。Lucrecia与其他研究员站在一起，等着他清空场地。

随着变异体的倒下，淡淡的血腥味升腾而起。忽然，Lucrecia捂着嘴独自走开了。

眼角的一瞥，与多年前回忆的重叠。Vincent顿悟了什么——她怀孕了。

他的视线扫过其余的人，没人对Lucrecia的举动做出一点意外的表情。倒是有个研究员抓起一管莹绿的溶剂，跟着Lucrecia身后出去了。

Vincent心下一沉。

他翻起了Hojo的实验记录。

他对这个小组的实验并不熟悉，他只是熟悉他们的实验结果。一个个人变成一个个怪物，再一个接一个地、死在他的送葬之下。

报告上排满密密麻麻的小字，晦涩的术语更像是暗号。文森特越读，却越心惊。在字与字的缝隙里，他仿佛预见了Lucrecia发狂的模样。

那一天到来时，会是由他亲手结束她的生命吗？

如果那曾经温柔的目光变得可憎起来，他是否会认不出那令他动心过的面庞？如果他没有认出来Lucrecia的模样，那么，她对他，是否也只不过一颗子弹的事情？

文森特飞身朝杰诺瓦的培养室跑去。打开大门，Lucrecia与Hojo齐齐向他投来视线。

他看向Lucrecia，只消一眼，他就看清了她眼中的抗拒。他忽然就明白了——他一直都明白的，自己的存在和质问不过徒增她的伤心。

文森特转而与Hojo对上视线，彼此眼里都有些阴郁的光，令对方捉摸不定：“Hojo博士……请，出来一下。”

· ·

“护卫先生，如你所见，我很忙。”Hojo的脚尖已经指回实验室的方向：“如果你要发表什么意见，请尽快！”

“Hojo博士，”文森特的声线格外冷硬：“我为什么找上你，你我都心知肚明……”

Hojo不耐烦地挥挥手：“别跟我来塔克斯的那套弯弯绕！我可没工夫猜你的心思。”

“Lucrecia怀孕了。”

“所以呢？”

“你应该安排她和「危险的」实验体保持距离。”

“哼，你是实验的负责人，还是我？你凭什么——”

“凭我是实验的监督人。”文森特愤怒的眉头下压：“你这是在拿她的生命开玩笑！”

“哈、哈？！你还真是关心我的夫人啊……” Hojo像是听见了什么天大的笑话，他的嘴角咧起来：“我简直要以为你才是她孩子——”

文森特猛地抓住这男人的衣领：“你不该说这种话。”他的目光血红，对这个男人的厌恶在这一刻达到顶点。

“所以你要怎么办？”Hojo从他的手里挣脱，皱眉理了理衣领的皱：“你要去跟委员会举报吗？我们实验室竟然不修产假？”

“马上停止你在她身上的实验！她需要检查身体。”

Hojo的眼睛隐在镜片后：“你在说什么？我们有最好的医疗设备——”

“不要再给她注射杰诺瓦细胞了！她需要的，是精神诊断。”

Hojo愣了一秒，摇头笑笑：“你这种人啊，根本不明白，也根本不了解她！这是为了科学的伟大献身，是可以载入史册的实验！她的名字会写在历史书上，我们的成功会开启一个崭新的时代！”

“比起那些空头支票——”文森特掐住Hojo的脖子。

他强迫那男人与自己对视：“你看不出来吗？她根本就累坏了，抑郁，焦躁……你看到她的手腕了吗？看到那条割痕了吗？你的空想实现之前，Lucrecia可能就先死掉了！”

“那也是她的选择，与你无关的选择。”Hojo扶了扶眼镜，无人可以看穿他的表情：“只有真正理解科学的人才能懂，这种幸福——你是给不了的。”

两人之间不过半臂的距离，Vincent将对面男人手上的婚戒看得清清楚楚。那银色太过刺目，提醒他，谁才是三人中的插足者。

Vincent心中枯寂，如深潭无回响。

半晌，他才找回自己的声音：“……你，还有你的实验，对她好一点。”

“是吗？ ”Hojo竟然笑笑，轻声道：“看谁来了？”

Vincent回头，Lucrecia就站在他背后。女科学家不知道听到了多少他们的谈话，Vincent感到无处可逃。

“正如我丈夫所说的，不是科学家的人，是不可能理解我的。”Lucrecia淡淡开口，声音单调得像是录音机的复读：“还请，瓦伦丁先生，不要，插手实验。”

“你……真的？”

“凡是我的事，都与你无关……”她再抬头，与文森特对视也毫无回避。眉眼放空，笑地和人偶一般温柔：“放过我吧。”

Vincent胸中的陈年锈迹化作了一把钝刀，没有锋利，只有隐痛。他的声音嘶哑起来：“如你所愿。”

他转身，走出这不许他容身的地方。

⁂ ⁂

Lucrecia昏倒了。

Vincent是第一个发现的。

他将女子从地上抱起，惊觉——怀着三个月身孕的人，竟然比记忆中还要轻飘飘？他的手指解不开她紧锁的眉头，只能抱着她孱弱的身体，将她缓缓放在医疗室的床上。

他对医生吩咐了一句，后者投来诧异的目光：“可那需要博士批准！”

Vincent冷冷道：“博士马上就会批准的，把药备上。”眼中戾气叫医生乖乖闭了嘴。

Vincent转身再看一眼Lucrecia。

——等你醒来，就恨我吧。

反正，他手上已经满是血腥。

· ·

Hojo坐在办公室里写文件：“护卫，呵。稀客呀？”

“Lucrecia昏倒了。”

“是吗？”Hojo挑挑眉，下笔不停，“多谢告知。如果没别的事——”

“你就没什么想说的吗？”

“哦？你觉得，我「应该」说些什么？”Hojo耸耸肩：“这都是实验的一部分而已。”

“你的实验记录可不是这么写的。”

Hojo眯起眼睛：“呵，什么时候，你还能读懂我的——”

Vincent打断他：“你每周给Lucrecia注入25个单位的杰诺瓦细胞。之前的实验体在500-600间出现排斥。你打算给她注入800？指望借由孕期的营养共享，分摊到胎儿身上，造出第一例，出生前就感染杰诺瓦细胞，不会有抗体排斥的例子……”

Hojo终于放下文件。他拍拍手，鼓掌的声音清脆，不疾不徐地说：“漂亮！我对你刮目相看了！”那派头像是指导教授在听学生的报告。

Vincent的声音冰冷：“伊里亚·伊万诺夫的合成兽最后怎样收场的？就算你能冒险成功，母体也——你想看到Lucrecia变成那种怪物吗？”

Hojo的语调上扬，几乎称得上愉悦：“那你倒是说，你要如何改进这个实验？我洗耳恭听。”

Vincent皱眉，看着面前这个男人事不关己的样子。这就是Lucrecia的选择？

“……我不关心你的实验。”他摇头，“只要你换个人吧。放了她。”

“溶液都打进体内了，我也无能为力——除非，你有什么办法把溶液逼出来……”Hojo嘴角挑起。

Vincent看不穿Hojo险恶的微笑。他不相信杰诺瓦计划的项目主管会想不出办法，但他已决定要将事情在今天解决：“你之前的实验证明了杰诺瓦细胞有聚合效应，对吗？ ”Vincent将目光放空：“你可以将大量溶液打入胎儿体内，等细胞聚合到峰值，再引产流出——到时候，一切都像没发生过一样。”只是，文森特要多一项工作。

——但他已经习惯了，不是吗？

“看来真是我小看了你啊 ……”Hojo将手肘架在桌上，脸放在交叠的手掌上。冷光从Hojo的头顶打下，他饶有兴趣地欣赏这剧院的舞台：“不错，相当不错！计划有了，我要不要实施呢？Lucrecia报名参加的时候可是很高兴的，这种伟大的机会可不多见。而你——凭什么替她做出决定？”

“我不会替谁做决定，但我绝不会看着她自我毁灭。”Vincent眼里已有了威胁的味道，“更不会让谁，利用她的悲伤，完成自己的私欲…”

“你可真是有圣人病啊！”Hojo仰天大笑，“Lucrecia要做什么选择，与你有什么干系？你喜欢的，便说是她自己选的。你看不惯的，便说是别人强加给她的……这种自我满足的逻辑，太适合去布道传教了。阻挡别人的自我毁灭？这怎么就不是你的私欲了？”

Vincent深深吸了一口气，将枪抽出来：“……这些事情，我都不关心。 ”上膛的声音清脆，他抚摸着爱枪上的雕纹：“听说最近要重新分配项目资金？”

“咦，我们的塔克斯真是消息灵敏？ ”Hojo眯起眼睛，又冲Vincent挑衅一瞥：“也对，毕竟是神罗养的狗——”

“那你更应该知道，塔克斯的监督报告会有什么影响。”Vincent留给Hojo一个意味深长的视线，转身离去，“我给你的选择只有一条。用别的什么人………随便你了。”

“……你叫什么来着？瓦伦丁？”Hojo终于将头垂下，声音拉的老长，“你留给我的选择，可真不多呀……”

Vincent转身面对Hojo：“你是她的丈夫！我只要Lucrecia的——”

他的话截然而止，因为子弹从正面击中了Vincent的胸膛。

那东西穿胸而入，炙热到他无法想象的温度，滚烫到将他荒凉的灵魂也一并灼烧。

Vincent一个趔趄，后仰着倒在地上。只是片刻，他已经无法呼吸，口鼻中涌出血。在灰红的视线里，他看见Hojo走上前来。

时间也放慢了脚步，他看见Hojo灰扑扑的白褂下摆，看见Hojo手上的枪，看见Hojo的嘴似乎上扬了一个弧度。

Hojo盯着倒在地上的男人，又忽地抬头，看向门的方向。

Vincent的眼前几乎漆黑一片了，但他的胳膊比思维更快地抬起，手指传来拨弄扳机的熟悉感。

Vincent从来弹无虚发。

在失去意识之前，Vincent好像听到女人的惊叫。

⁂ ⁂

两周后，Hojo的葬礼。

Lucrecia裹在全黑的长裙里，无须黑色来映衬——她的脸惨白的，没有半点血色。

“尊敬的来宾，各位教授、学者、朋友们……我，Lucrecia，还有我们实验室的伙伴们，感谢您们的光临。”

Hojo和她一样，都没有别的家人。偌大的葬礼，前来吊唁的都是生物界的同僚。

“过去的两周，我们共同承受了巨大得无法想象的哀痛。我们永远的失去了Hojo Simon[1]。他是当代最杰出的学者之一，他的研究，颠覆了生物研究的版图。”

Lucrecia的头低垂着，发梢轻抖。

——曾经有一个人，他的工作比Hojo的，意义要深远的多，更配得上这些赞誉……

“他的创造力，他的批判思维，他那永远在冷静分析的头脑，鞭策着我们不懈地追求真理。”

——在他面前，Hojo算得上什么？

——可是，没人为他献上悼词……

“即使到了生命的最后一刻，Hojo博士也在勇敢地探索着人类知识的极限。”男人顿了顿，酝酿一下感情：“他主动要求，在自己的身体上验证他的缝合理论。这份勇气，值得我们每一个人的敬畏！”他深吸一口气：“大概是盖亚女神也为他的精神感动，实验……成功了。为了表彰他的伟大献身，研究小组一致决定，将这崭新的理论命名为「Hybrid Of Juxtaposition via Osmosis」，简称HOJO方法[2]！”

掌声雷动。

Lucrecia也跟着拍手。她的嘴角平平，表情麻木，几乎称得上淡然。

明明她才是缝合实验的主刀手，明明是靠着她的点子才攻克了实践上的难点。注定，她的名字不会有人记起……

· ·

Lucrecia还记得Hojo中枪前的那个晚上。

两人在杰诺瓦前陷入了争吵，试图辩证，杰诺瓦细胞究竟是在「同化」还是在「重塑」。

吵到激烈的时候，Hojo突然转身离去。Lucrecia的话没有讲完，僵住了。这场景她再熟悉不过。很多研究员，在说不过她的时候，就对谈话突然失去了兴趣，不声不响地跑掉。事后她若是问起——还会得到一句「女人就是小肚鸡肠」之类的评语。

可不一会，Hojo就回来了。他搬过来一把椅子，放在地上。

他说：“小心点啊，是怀孕的人了。”

Lucrecia顿了一秒，心中某块尖刺突然了无痕迹。

看着她稳稳坐下，Hojo才扶了扶眼镜：“好了，刚才我们讲到哪里？”

不过两周而已，Lucrecia对自己说，不过是一把椅子而已。

· ·

Hojo中枪时，Lucrecia就在现场。

她看着地上奄奄一息的人，还有血，仿佛看见命运似曾相识的冷笑。

当其余研究员赶来的时候，Lucrecia站的笔直。她对他们说：“博士受了致命伤，他要求做缝合实验。”口吻不容置疑，他们便全信了。

Lucrecia精挑细选，将魔物的基因缝合进丈夫的身体里，手术刀稳得叫旁人心惊胆战。

她又用同样的手法，将Vincent也「抢救」一番。

他们都活了下来。但对他们本人来说，活着远不如死了来的痛快。

她的手术保住了人的性命，却留下怪物化的问题。Hojo与Vincent成了泡在培养仓里的标本，全身变异，早达到了销毁的标准。

旁人来劝她放手，Lucrecia不听。他们带来了安保，她就把自己和标本们锁在实验室里。

他们拍着门，大叫她不要做傻事。他们请来谈判专家，试图剖析她那「疲惫」「脆弱」「不稳定」的情绪。他们心想，这个接连受到打击的女人、还怀着孕，就是个定时炸弹，随时会爆发，毁掉她自己和周围的一切。

他们并不知道，她的泪水早已流尽。活在世上的Lucrecia不过一个空壳，哪里会有为别人自尽的心？

她取出当年那场事故里挖掘出的魔石，她知道自己将迎来人生中最大的一场赌博。

这个魔石里封印了极其强大的混沌之力。挖掘它，葬送了她所有幸福的可能性。其中蕴含的力量无与伦比。只要植入这个魔石，她可以扭转一个人的命运。

但魔石只有一个，能得救的人只有一个，她握紧手中的魔石，她必须做出选择。

正如希望是最大的灾难，它延续了人的苦难。[3]

Lucrecia没有理由不用在Hojo身上——他是她的丈夫，她的同道中人，她的共犯，她孩子的父亲，她攀爬学术巅峰的钥匙。

他是可以吵架的人，也是会在吵架时给她搬椅子的人。

但在她心底的层层包裹里，还藏着一双哀伤的红眼睛，无时无刻，她从来都无法忘记。

头颅的混沌与沉重迫使Lucrecia低下头，颈骨被拉伸到极致，她也无法完全将自己从这个世界抹去。

分不清面目的男男女女走到Lucrecia面前，说着同一句话语：“节哀。”

Lucrecia的沉默面具下，只有她自己心知肚明。

——是她。

——是她的选择杀死了Hojo。

——最后的那一刻，也是她亲手按下了销毁他的按钮。

人们悼念的魂灵若是飘在灵堂上方，必能看到杀他的刽子手端坐的模样。

· ·

曾经有那么一刻，他们心意相通，在杰诺瓦的双翼下，畅想美好的未来。

这就是结局了吗？

等到人群如潮水散去，依然端坐的Lucrecia突然视线模糊。

她留下六年来第一滴眼泪。

“对不起……”

[1]: FF7的官方并没有公开Hojo的全名。我很喜欢Crimson的漫画，follow他的私设，让Hojo姓Simon。

[2]: 我在胡扯

[3]: 尼采


End file.
